militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bengt Rasin
| birth_place = Gothenburg, Sweden | death_date = | death_place = Gothenburg, Sweden | placeofburial = | placeofburial_label = | placeofburial_coordinates = | allegiance = Sweden | branch = Swedish Navy | serviceyears = 1944–1985 | rank = Rear Admiral | servicenumber = | unit = | commands = HSwMS U2 HSwMS Sjöborren HSwMS Svärdfisken HSwMS U3 1st Submarine Flotilla Coastal Fleet West Coast Military Command Western Military Area | battles = | battles_label = | awards = | memorials = | spouse = | relations = | laterwork = | signature = | signature_size = | signature_alt = | website = | module = }} Rear Admiral Bengt Göran Rasin, né Larsson (17 April 1922 – 2 January 2013) was a Swedish Navy officer. His senior commands include chief of the Coastal Fleet, commanding officer of the West Coast Military Command and commanding officer of the Western Military Area. Rasin also served as chairman of the Royal Swedish Society of Naval Sciences. Career Rasin was born Bengt Göran Larsson on 17 April 1922 in Annedal Parish, Gothenburg, Sweden, }} the son of chief physician Hjalmar Larsson and his wife Elsa (née Rasin). |url=http://runeberg.org/vemardet/1997/0926.html |pages=926–927}} He passed studentexamen at the Vasa högre allmänna läroverk in 1941 and became an officer candidate in the Swedish Navy on the 20 June the same year with number 6. |page=615}} Rasin graduated from the Royal Swedish Naval Academy in 1944 as number four of the 39 remaining cadet, and was commissioned into the navy with the rank of fänrik. During his time at the Royal Swedish Naval Academy, Rasin was trained in seamanship aboard the armored cruiser . In October 1944 he embarked on the submarine HSwMS Svärdfisken - a service that at that time entailed considerable risks. |language=Swedish}} Rasin then attended submarine school. The best fänrik s in each course also got to make long journeys, whereby Rasin temporarily had to stop his submarine service for a trip with the cruiser to Rio de Janeiro. Rasin's talent was also used in a training course in the Royal Navy in 1948, to bring home the new radar technology. Rasin served as captain of the submarines HSwMS U2 (1946), HSwMS Sjöborren (1953–54 and 1957) and HSwMS Svärdfisken (1954). |pages=303–304 |language=Swedish}} He was trained in submarine and staff service and attended the staff course at the Royal Swedish Naval Staff College from 1951 to 1953. Rasin attended the Royal Naval College, Greenwich in the United Kingdom in 1961 and he served as captain of the submarine HSwMS U3 in 1962. Rasin underwent the general course at the Swedish National Defence College in 1966. He served as chief of Section 1 from 1966 and chief of staff in the Western Military Area (Milo V) and was commanding officer of the 1st Submarine Flotilla from 1971 to 1972. In 1973, Rasin took a management course and in 1977 he was promoted to rear admiral and was appointed chief of the Coastal Fleet. Rasin left the post in 1980 and in 1981 he was appointed commanding officer of the West Coast Military Command with Älvsborg Coastal Artillery Regiment (Västkustens militärkommando med Älvsborgs kustartilleriregemente, MKV/KA 4). He was then military commander of the Western Military Area from 1983 to 1985. Other work Rasin was elected in 1961, with number 851, |page=260}} into the Royal Swedish Society of Naval Sciences. He was its chairman from 1979 to 1984. |page=224}} In 1978, Rasin became a member of the Royal Swedish Academy of War Sciences, Section II, Naval Studies. He was also Inspektor of the naval academies associations UppSjö and SjöBorg from 1978 to 1982. Rasin's great interest in sailing made, among other things, that he was chairman of the organizing committee for the Tall Ships' Races in 1986, when Gothenburg for the first time constituted final destination.Tidningarnas Telegrambyrå, 1986-04-02, 15:55. Personal life On 16 November 1947, Rasin married Gunnel Björklund (1922–2011), }} the daughter of Ernst Björklund and Edith (née Uhlén). They had two sons; Bengt and Lars. Rasin died on 2 January 2013 in Vasa Parish, Gothenburg. He is buried at Nya Varvet Cemetery in Gothenburg. Dates of rank *1944 – Acting sub-lieutenant (Fänrik) *1946 – Sub-lieutenant (Löjtnant) *1954 – Lieutenant (Kapten) *1962 – Commander of the 2nd rank (Kommendörkapten 2:a graden) *1963 – Commander of the 1st rank (Kommendörkapten 1:a graden) *1970 – Captain (Kommendör) *1977 – Rear admiral Awards and decorations *Knight of the Order of the Sword Honours *Member of the Royal Swedish Academy of War Sciences (1978) *Honorary member of the Royal Swedish Society of Naval Sciences (chairman 1978–1983) References | years = 1978–1983 | before = Bengt Lundvall | after = Jan Enquist }} Category:1922 births Category:2013 deaths Category:Swedish Navy admirals Category:Military personnel from Gothenburg Category:Members of the Royal Swedish Society of Naval Sciences Category:Members of the Royal Swedish Academy of War Sciences Category:Graduates of the Royal Naval College, Greenwich Category:Knights of the Order of the Sword